


Hortatory

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Female Harry x Marvel Soulmark Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Not a bloody chance,</i>' Kilgrave's words are the rarest thing he's ever heard; a denial. Oh, he's curious. And so looking forwards to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hortatory

 

 

' _Not a bloody chance,_ ' the words had appeared as soon as he turned 18, as they did with every other person in the world.

The script was small, in snappy, crisp writing that didn't look like it'd been wrote with a pen at all. Something with a different point perhaps.

It reminded him of the old text in old books.

More fascinating, is what the words are.

A denial.

A no.

A protest, a refusal, a complete dismissal of whatever demand he'd make of her.

He's pretty sure it's a her, he can't really see a man saying those words to him.

Sometimes, when it gets a bit too much, when they all jump to his commands when he doesn't even mean it, he sits.

He sits and traces the words that rest on his inner wrist.

Curiosity burns inside his stomach, in his chest. It whirls and swirls and spirals.

Like a tornado that flexes and twirls within his body and mind.

He can't wait to meet them.

To meet this challenge, someone that could say no, no matter what he demanded of them. How he demanded it.

Would he be able to control them?

Would he be able to control them if he put the pressure on?

Or would she be the one to match him?

Oh, the potential, it was there, it was so exciting.

Drumming his fingers upon the car door, Kilgrave's wild eyes dance along the street, pausing upon his favourite restaurant.

He signals for the driver to stop, and as always, the commands are obeyed.

He steps out, stalking across the street, snapping at the man that tries to cut him off.

To stop, and stay put.

And not move.

It'll be hours before it wears off.

Hours.

He sweeps into the place, waves off the attendants, and makes his way to the back, around the corner.

But, his table is taken.

Skidding to a halt, Kilgrave stares, head cocked to a side at the mane of wild red hair, luminous red. Fire and blood all at once.

Extraordinary; but also, in his seat.

Frowning, Kilgrave stalks forwards, folding his arms.

The woman pauses, looking up with green eyes, eyes as green as the grass, as emeralds, as leaves.

Very, very green.

Still in his seat though.

She cocks an eyebrow, and Kilgrave frowns.

"You want to give me your seat."

She's a pretty thing, he doesn't want to have her kill herself just yet. She might be a bit of fun, something to will the time away with.

Of course, then her eyes alight with fury and the fork in her hand glows a violent red, the tablecloth smoking beneath her arm.

And then, wonders of wonders, she speaks.

"Not a bloody chance."

The sharp, red syntax make so much sense now, Kilgrave thinks as the metal bubbles and melts in her hands.

Hmm, so his words might not have been the nicest, but oh, she is so very pretty.

"You want me to sit down," Kilgrave tries again, trying to push, well, something into it.

But the woman still looks unimpressed.

"Not really," and then she stands up, extending her hand to him, "Harry Potter."

"Kilgrave Thompson."

He rarely uses his last name.

But, this is his soulmate, who so far stands upon even ground with him.

And he'd really like to keep on even ground with her.

Just for now.

She's got potential.

She's interesting.

"Interesting name."

"Interesting, hmmm, powers?"

Harry smiles, and it's a sharp, potentially dangerous thing.

And yes. Kilgrave believes he can play this game with her.

Not as toy and master.

But as opponents.

What fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who marathoned Jessica Jones. I won't give any spoilers -and I'm not 100% on Kilgrave's last name here, or his actual name, but I'll figure it out as we go- but he's my absolute favourite character of the whole series. 
> 
> Harry Potter was reborn into MCU here, take from that what you will.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Spoiler Below;**  
>  I really want someone to write a fanfiction on Jessica choosing to stay with Kilgrave and lead him down the Hero path. If it doesn't happen by Janurary 15th (surprise, surprise, when my deadline is) I'm a gonna write my own!


End file.
